


Ashe and Caspar's 11 Days of the Ethereal Moon

by enchantedembers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M, just a lot of characters idk, this is still ongoing, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedembers/pseuds/enchantedembers
Summary: Soft Caspar and Ashe prompts for the holidays!
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> I found these prompts on Tumblr, but the site seems to be acting up right now. When I'm able to access it I'll give credit to the creator in the notes of a later chapter!
> 
> There's no guarantee I'll upload everyday. I'll write when I can ;w;
> 
> This is also my first time writing since my old fanfiction days. Please enjoy! Feedback is welcomed!

It was days like these that made the early afternoons feel like chilly nights. The cold moons of Garreg Mach have rolled around this time of year, leaving dropping temperatures and a lovely blanket of snow amongst the monastery. Of course, this did not put a pause to the activities citizens here followed every day. You could still find Felix training at the training arena and Ignatz outside painting an elegant replica of the scenery.

As typical afternoons were, the marketplace was busy with bustling sellers and buyers. The difference was that they were all bunded up in something that would keep them warm. Amongst the flood were two of the academy’s students, Ashe and Caspar sent by their professor to search for materials needed for this week’s lessons.

“So, what else is left?” Caspar asked glancing over at the list in Ashe’s gloved hand. Ashe skimmed it over as well. “Hmm, looks like all we need is some mineral oil.”

“What do we need mineral oil for?” Caspar had a puzzled look on his face. Ashe chuckled to such as easy question. “It’s used for weapon maintenance. Keeping blades clean and shiny.”

“What?! Why would that matter? They’re just gonna get dirty again.” He rested his hands behind his head.

Ashe’s eyes were occupied trying to seek out where the oil might be. “Caspar, our weapons are an important part of battle, we need to make sure they are cared for.”

“I suppose. Can’t go into battle with enemy remains left on our hands.” Caspar began to look aside his friend for the oil. “Oh Ashe, I think I found some!” The blue haired royal jogged to the blacksmith, who had much of what they desired. Ashe followed behind; a bit embarrassed that he didn’t manage to see it himself. “The blacksmith, of course. I don’t why I even considered searching elsewhere.”

After making their purchase, the trailed their way back to the Officer’s Academy where Professor Byleth was waiting. That was until the faint sound of children’s laughter rang in the gray-haired boy’s ears.

“Hm?” Ashe peeked where the sound originated from. He grinned at the sight of two children eagerly patting down some snow on their two-tier snowman. Caspar took notice of his warm grin and chimed in “They seem to be enjoying themselves, don’t they?”

“Oh I know they are.” Ashe agreed. “My life before being taken in by Lonato may not have been great but making snow creatures on days like this with my siblings is something I will always cherish.”

Caspar knew Ashe was ashamed of his past but hearing him discuss it with such glee made him just as cheerful. “How about it, Ashe? A snowman-making competition!”

Ashe was shocked to hear this from his friend, but he answered. “You must be crazy, Caspar. We were sent here to buy materials for our professor. It would surely be rude to make her wait.” He noticed Caspar’s face droop slightly, and he couldn’t deny that it would be delightful to bring back a favorite memory from his childhood. He did miss it. “But I am free after class today! I would love to join you in this game then if that’s ok!”

Caspar smiled bright. “I knew you wouldn’t turn this down Ashe! I’m so excited. It may not be training, but this looks like it means a lot to you.”

Ashe’s was grateful by his friend’s kind words. “Thank you, Caspar. I truly am looking forward to our match.”

“Yeah! That’s the spirit! But uh, we should probably get these materials back to the professor. She may be wondering why we’re taking so long.”

Ashe clutched his share of items. “You’re right. The professor is counting on us. Let us hope time flies by quickly.”

Caspar nodded excitedly. They both presumed their way to the Officer’s Academy where they would patiently wait for dismissal. Awaited was a long, memorable battle.


	2. Drinking Hot Chocolate

“Just a tad bit of chocolate flake and…. DONE!” The redhead cheered eagerly as she presented her creation to her best friend.

“Wow Annie, you were right! The added whipped cream and extra chocolate flakes on top really makes it look much more presentable!” Mercedes had her own hands full with her own treats as well, batches of cookies to go with Annette’s hot chocolate. “I hope everyone will enjoy our goodies on a day like today.” Looking out the window, snow was falling hard. That of course meant the dropping temperature was not too ideal either.

“Oh absolutely, Mercie! No one can say no to your baked goods!”

Annette wrapped up the extra ingredients while Mercedes handled the preparations. She knew it wasn’t her cleaning day, but there wasn’t a moment where Annette could not keep herself busy. However, it was someone else’s responsibility to take out the trash today who approached the dining hall almost on cue. Ashe was covered head to toe in warm garments to keep himself from freezing.

“Annette? Mercedes? Are you still in here?”

“Yes, but don’t worry, we are almost done!” Mercedes called to him.

Ashe let himself in to relieve himself from the cold. “No need to hush. All I came for are the scraps.” He gazed around at all the work the ladies prepared for the students. “Wow, these all look amazing! You two really went all out.”

Laid out was an elegant display of cookies, small cakes, and a small load of other different pastries, as well as multiple mugs of hot chocolate.

They both blushed at the compliment. “We thought it would be a nice gesture. Working hard in his cold isn’t the most ideal. Everyone deserves something for their hard work out there.” Mercedes followed with an offer. “You’re more than welcome to have some if you’d like, Ashe.”

“I’d be delighted to!” He looked down at the trash bag in his hand. “But duty calls first. Let me help you take out the mess and I’ll definitely be taking some of these treats once I’m finished.”

With that said, Annette and Mercedes helped Ashe collect the empty sacs, broken eggshells, and loose crumbs into the bag, which then Ashe proceeded to throw over his shoulder and take outside. The icy chills hitting his face made him wish he was given a different chore today, but he knew and always followed the procedures of the monastery.

Once the trash was disposed of, he made his way back. There weren’t as many villagers out today. The atmosphere was much more harsh than normal for outside activities. Ashe was only able to catch a sight of a few students quickly doing chores. That was until he passed the Training Grounds. Naturally, he did not expect any action occurring there today.

Until the sight from the corner of his eyes proved him wrong. Turning his head to the mysterious figure, approaching it more made the sight clearer. And the sight would not be much of a shocker to most.

There he was, the blue-haired boy from the Black Eagles class swinging a practice axe like there wasn’t a care in the world. It puzzled Ashe how he hadn’t seen him previously to his destination.

“Caspar?!” Ashe was quick to catch up to him. “What on Earth are you doing here?!”

Caspar glimpsed at his boyfriend but didn’t lose his grip on the axe. “Oh, hey Ashe! What’s up?”

“Caspar, are you out of your mind? It is much too freezing to he out her like this.” Ashe’s anger slowly showed concern. The young noble was barely wearing any more than his school uniform. “You’re going to get sick.”

Caspar stood still and faced the archer. “You know how many missions we’ve been on where the weather is severely cold? Heavy clothing will just slow me down!”

“This is ridiculous! How long have you been out here?”

“I’d say almost around 45 minutes by now.”

Ashe sighed. There was no point going further. He met Caspar’s blue eyes and gifted him with his scarf. That would at least do something to help. “Could you please come with me? You don’t know how much you’re worrying me right now.”

Caspar touched the scarf with his hand. The now warmth of his neck and stare of worry and concern in Ashe’s eyes was enough to admit defeat. He sighed. “Ok. Fine. We will go.”

Ashe did not have to think twice. He pulled on Caspar’s hand to drag him to the Dining Hall.

“Welcome back Ashe…oh! Hello Caspar.” Mercedes greeted them. Ashe sat with Caspar at one of the tables, rubbing his arms with his gloves.

“Oh my... Caspar you must be freezing!” Annette was mortified by the look of her friend barely wearing any protection from the cold. “Thank goodness we came up with this idea Mercie!”

Mercedes walked over to them with a tray of a few sweets and two mugs of hot chocolate for each of the boys. “Thank you so much Mercedes.” Ashes honestly could not be more grateful to his friends for putting this all together today.

“Thanks!” Caspar took a sip of the hot chocolate. “This is delicious!” He took another sip. Ashe took one as well. “Oh my, this really does taste exquisite.”

“That makes me so glad! Because Dedue stopped by and he offered to gather everyone here to have some.” The two ladies proceeded to chatter amongst themselves, as Ashe and Caspar did the same.

“Caspar…I really need you to be more careful.” Ashe placed a hand on Caspar’s empty one, gripping it to warm it up. “You could have gotten really sick.”

His dear friend looked at him in the eyes and once again they held the same feelings of concern and worry. He didn’t like Ashe worrying about him, not when he’s always vowed to protect him.

“I’ll admit it was pretty cold. But I really was out there to learn to be stronger in this type of weather on the battlefield. I guess it was pretty stupid huh?” He took another sip. “You also can’t fight when you’re sick can you.”

Ashe smiled. He knew Caspar’s intentions, but he’s glad he realized his mistake. “I’m glad you understand. All I want is for you to stay safe.”

“Thank you, Ashe.” He chuckled. “And uh…you have a little whipped cream on your nose.”

“W-what?!” Ashe quickly wiped his nose free of the substance. “Is it gone?”

Caspar laughed again. “Yes but relax! It was pretty cute.”

“Bet I looked like a fool talking to you like that.” Ashe laughed alongside him. Both getting lost in their own world eating sweats and drinking hot chocolate together, even when everyone else arrived.


	3. Decorating the Tree

It was Sunday, students had the whole day to to what they wanted without obligating themselves to studying magic, leaning about the tactics of enemy reinforcements, or mandatory training sessions. However, with all that freedom in the monastery for 24 hours, most of the students could be found up at the cathedral preparing for the Ethereal Moon season.

“I do hope the goddess likes the decorations. I want to help, but I’m afraid I’ll only mess things up if I do.” Marianne set down the green garments she was thinking about display on one of the cathedral walls in dismay.

“Nonsense! I just know that anything you help with today will make the goddess happy.” Ashe looked up at her from the box he was digging through and smiled at the bishop. “Where did you want these garments to go?”

Marianne gestured at the wall behind them. “I feel like they would look good right above the decorations Dorothea put up. One on either wall so it would be even. Nothing would go to waste.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Ignatz was the one who had the keenest eye for this sort of stuff, but it was everyone’s duty to make the cathedral the most fun and festive place of the month. Marianne picked up the garments once again. “You think so? Thank you, Ashe. I suppose I’ll hang them up then.” Ashe watched her walk off with the decorations.

“TREE! INCOMING!”

“Clearly, they can see the tree, Caspar. There is no need to yell.” Lindhardt, Caspar, and Raphael were sent to pick out the tree that would complete the look for this month. Lindhardt for his smart and artistic judgement, and Raphael and Caspar for their combined strength of course. Their axe skills were useful for more than just fighting you know. Walking through the entrance was Raphael and Caspar carrying the perfect sized tree. Lindhardt wanted no part of this process. Just deciding on the tree tuckered him out.

“Well done boys!” Hilda cheered for them. “That should go right in here.” Hilda and Ferdinand’s job included creating a study base for the tree to sit in. Ferdinand was knowledgeable on weapons, so he knew the correct materials for the job. Hilda did her part by persuading the blacksmith to make something so complex…that was it.

Raphael sat the tree in its base. It was large. Though looking at it propped up like that, work clearly needed to be done to complete the seasonal look.

“Well Ashe, what do you think? We did good huh?” Caspar patted himself on the back for his work.

“The tree looks incredible! I hope it wasn’t too much trouble carrying it.” Ashe stared at the big tree presented before him.

“Nah, no sweat! Although my arms do hurt slightly for raising them a bit high. Raphael is kinda, sorta- “

“Taller than you?”

“SHHHH!” Embarrassed Caspar rubbed his sore arms.

Ashe chuckled a bit. “I hope they aren’t too bad. The best part of today is about to take place!”

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t miss decorating the tree for anything. Is everyone ready?”

Raphael made a few adjustments getting the tree to stick in the stand. When he stood up, everyone got the signal. “Tree is looking good to go!”

With the many thank yous to Raphael, the decorating has begun. Students from all three houses did what they could to add their own charm onto the tree. From homemade ornaments, to ones purchased from the marketplace, each was hung on its own special branch on the tree. This was one of best times of the year where students came and worked together. Not in battle, but in a run-of-the-mill day. It was peaceful.

After hanging a few of the traditional ornaments, Ashe approached his friend. “Hey Caspar, why don’t we place our ornaments next to each other’s? You mentioned Bernadetta helped you make yours, right?” Ashe suggested after taking his homemade out of his pocket that Mercedes helped him craft. It was in an emerald green star shape made from clay. His name was signed on the front.

“More like she ran away from the materials when I asked her what to do while she was making hers, so I guessed on what to do by what I saw.” He paused. “But I would love to have mine next to yours!” Caspar pulled from his pocket the ornament he made; a blue, moon-shaped piece of old aluminum scraps. His name was signed on it as well.

With their own creations in their hands, they looked at them, then at each other.

“I’ll let you do the honors.” Caspar smiled and nodded. This was a happy moment for him. His blue eyes searched the tree for a good spot that wasn’t already taken. He found one, facing towards the right pews, two lonely branches at a good enough distance from each other. “Here is perfect.”

Ashe’s smile matched his. “Well then, shall we?” Caspar knew what that meant. They both reached for the branches and hung their creations next to each other. The moon, Caspar von Bergliez, and the star, Ashe Ubert, complimented each other quite well.

“They look amazing!” Caspar admired the work they did displayed right here in the cathedral. Ashe had no words, only a face full of glee.

Once the tree was complete, all the students admired the entire cathedral in awe.

“This tree looks incredibly ravishing. I pray the goddess will receive our gift for the season, on behalf of all of Fódlan,” Flayn held her hands together, praying to the goddess.

“I had no doubts we could pull this off.” Sylvain complimented. Everyone else added their own comments too.

In the commotion, Ashe finally said his words. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Caspar glanced at their ornaments glimmering from the sunlight reflecting through the stained-glass windows. He held Ashe’s hand in his, which caught him by surprise. “It really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, as they may be doing traditional Christmas things, I'm not gonna imply that it is Christmas that they're celebrating. It just felt weird to me lol


	4. Shopping in a Decorated City

“Thanks for coming with me, Ashe. Who knew my mace would break so easily like that.” Caspar and Ashe walked through the Entrance Hall to get to the marketplace. Caspar’s mace lost the last of it’s durability while fighting off bandits that were close to raiding the monastery.

“You did use a lot of force with a bunch of common bandits. If they brought larger reinforcements, you would have been screwed.” Ashe walked beside him, concerned with his battle tactics as normal.

“C’mon Ashe! You’re started to sound like the professor!” He paused. “You’re probably right though. But I couldn’t like innocent people get hurt if I didn’t act quickly.”

“I’ll give you that. You did do a good thing today.”

Ashe and Caspar continued their chatter until they reached the end of the Entrance Hall. Beyond the doors was the Marketplace, but it looked positively different this visit. It caught the young boys by surprise as beholding them was a more colorful version of the place. Bright lanterns illuminated the atmosphere, rainbow ornaments hung around the tents, and lovely garments filled in the plain, unexciting spots.

They took a quick overview before proceeding any further.

“Wow, I didn’t think the villagers would start this early.” Caspar commented.

Ashe followed up. “They must have seen the work we did in the cathedral. They did a great job!” He remembered how beautiful the place looked after everyone worked together on it. “C’mon, let’s go fix your mace.”

After their greeting with the gatekeeper, they walked down the decorated stairwell to the busy scenery. Observing from a closer view, the Southern and Western merchants had some holiday themed knick-knacks available to purchase. They boys ran their eyes over the tables; snow globes, stuffed animals, clay figures. Much different than the normal stuff that was sold here.

“Oh wow, look at this Caspar!” Ashe held a book in his hands. It was blue with script text written on the front _Chivalry in Winter’s Breath._ “I haven’t seen this one before.” The warmth glowing on Ashe’s face was clear to Caspar. He knew quite well he enjoyed stuff like this. “It’s 600 gold pieces.” The merchant said excitedly.

“Do you think you’re gonna get it?” Caspar asked gripping his broken weapon.

He paused for a moment. “Maybe next time. We came here for your mace, right? Shouldn’t get too distracted.” Ashe stood by those words and set the book down. Expecting Caspar to follow him, he walked towards the blacksmith. Truth was, he didn’t have too much money to spare on trinkets for himself. That’s why he always depended on the library for his readings.

Caspar did catch up with him. The blacksmith’s tent was just as decorative as the rest of them were. The blacksmith himself greeted the boys kindly and took the Smithing Stone and pieces of gold from Caspar. He began his work.

“I’m so excited for training today! I swear to beat Felix this time!” Caspar shouted confidently. Ashe’s attention rose from the blacksmith to the blue-haired boy, grinning at his assured self. “I’ll be sure to cheer you on! I do believe I promised Ingrid a rematch from last week.”

“Not even a thing to worry about. She’s a Pegasus rider. You’re a sniper. Easy win right there!”

“She’s powerful with the sword and lance. Even if I do strike, it will do little damage. It’s all about technique.”

Caspar and Ashe admired more of the pretty view all around them while waiting for the mace to be repaired. Everything seemed so much more upbeat now that there was more to take in. The rest of the merchant booths had more to offer as well. Those that sold clothes carried warm yet odd-looking winter clothing and ridiculous hats to match the season. They laughed with each other as they tried on the silly headwear and childlike apparel, of course fitting more on Caspar than Ashe. It was a fun adventure that shortly came to a close.

Overall, window-shopping felt much different than normal. Both could say they had a memorable time. The blacksmith didn’t take that long to finish. When they decided it was time to check the progress, he mentioned that it’s been done for over 15 minutes. Embarrassed, Caspar took the finished mace and strolled the marketplace back to the Entrance Hall with Ashe.

“I will say, that was more fun than I expected!” Caspar was glad to have more excitement in these everyday chores he had. That’s normally how it was being with Ashe.

Ashe nodded. “I agree. I enjoy getting to do even the smallest things with someone else. Would it be rude of me to say that you were my favorite companion?”

“Not at all. That makes me pretty happy actually. I could same the same to you.” Ashe was overjoyed by this statement. He was about to speak until Caspar spoke up again. “I actually picked up something for you while we were there.”

“What? What do you mean?” Ashe stopped in his tracked as did Caspar. He was going to wait until the end of the day, but he was far too excited. Caspar pulled out the same book that Ashe had his eyes locked onto earlier and place it in his hands. Ashe was speechless, unable to find the right words. “Caspar…”

“I saw how much you wanted it when we were at that booth. You looked so happy. I like when you’re happy. It makes you look cute… a little.” Caspar was terrible at this sort of stuff, but Ashe knew what he meant. He felt the heat of his face.

He awed at the book, then up at Caspar. “I-I cannot thank you enough for something so special. Thank you so much Caspar. I wasn’t expecting else so dearing after an already memorable day!”

“Aw, it was nothing.” Caspar was too happy inside that Ashe liked his gift. He deserved it. “And believe it or not, I will eventually tire out from training. If you want, maybe we could,” Caspar couldn’t understand why he was so nervous right now. It was a strange feeling. “We could read it together.”

These words made Ashe’s heart sing. He had no idea how to express his gratitude right now. “I know you aren’t too big on books, but I’d be more than delighted to spend the time with you.” He was right. Caspar wasn’t the biggest reader, but he knew how much passion Ashe had talking about the tales of the knights. He probably could learn a thing or two about his own chivalry as well. Ashe spoke again. “How about in my dorm after training?”

“That sounds perfect!” Caspar was just as excited for this time alone with Ashe. “I have all the energy I need to defeat Felix today!”

It could be said that Ashe and Caspar were found passed out in Ashe’s dorm the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I also knew what would happen. It's cute man


	5. Sitting on Santa's Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've mentioned Ignatz in like every chapter so far and he hasn't spoke once. Maybe some day but not today.

Ashe set down the book on the table, slightly folding one of the pages to bookmark his progress. He stretched his arms out. Sitting in that one spot in the library for so long stiffened his body, but this wouldn’t be the first time Ashe spend his afternoon completely engrossed in a book. “Haha, guessed I overdid it again didn’t I?” Standing up, he stretched his legs. “I probably missed lunch, but I don’t mind preparing something for myself.”

Ashe trotted his empty stomach down to the Dining Hall where everyone would be if he showed up on time. For now, it was only him and…Raphael? No shocker there.

“Good afternoon Raphael! Treating yourself to some meat I assume?” Ashe greeted him.

“Oh, hiya Ashe!” The blonde’s back was turned so Ashe could only assume the usual. With meat in mind, Ashe was surprised when Raphael turned around to reveal his setup of candies in front of him.

Raphael thought nothing of it until Ashe spoke about it first. “Sweets? I didn’t think you were much of a sweets eater.”

“You, you must be referring to all this. Nah, meat’s more my style. I was actually planning on a meet and greet with the children of the monastery today. Kids love the sweet stuff!”

As excited as his friend was, Ashe couldn’t exactly grasp onto what he was planning. “I’m sorry, Raphael. I’m not sure I follow.”

“You like reading, Right? Haven’t you ever heard about St. Nicholas?” He asked.

“St. Nicholas….of the North Pole. The legend of a man who delivers gifts for children during the Ethereal Moon.” Ashe recalled from one of the library books of Fódlan legends. “But he is just a legend, is he not?” Ashe was still puzzled on what Raphael was doing.

“True, but children love believing in this stuff!” Before Ashe even asked. Raphael went over his ideas. “When I lived back with my little sis, I used to dress up as St. Nicholas every year and give her homemade gifts. She was always so happy.”

Ashe continued to listen.

“Since coming here I figured, ‘Well since there are many children here, and Lady Rhea took in so many orphans herself, at least that’s what Ignatz told me, why don’t I give them a bit of holiday cheer!’”

The archer was overjoyed by the thought. He was an orphan once himself and he knew he and his siblings would have loved this little ounce of joy. “That…sounds like a wonderful idea, Raphael. If there’s anything you need me to do, please do not hesitate to ask.”

“Thanks Ashe! But don’t worry. Everything’s just about done. Ignatz should be done with a backdrop soon. All I gotta do is get dressed and everything will be set.”

Ashe smiled. “Great! I’ll be sure to come visit later then. I sure hope it goes well!”

About an hour has passed since Ashe found Raphael in the Dining Hall. Ready to see if his work paid off, the gray-haired boy eagerly walked past the Knight’s Hall. Speaking with Felix only a few minutes ago, he mentioned seeing Caspar around there. He wanted to see this miracle with him. He couldn’t pinpoint why. All he knew was that he and Caspar always have the best experiences with each other.

Felix was right, Caspar was near the grave sight past the Knight’s Hall, but there displayed an image he wasn’t too thrilled, yet used to seeing.

“Yeah that’s right! Don’t you dear even think about showing your face here again!” Caspar shouted to the young man who was now running away with his tail between his legs.

Ashe sighed. “Caspar…”

Caspar’s mood suddenly changed. “Hey Ashe! I…ooh… you saw that didn’t you?” His eyes were as guilty as a puppy’s.

“I did but never mind that.” Ashe normally would lecture him, but this time was different. “Come with me. Raphael and Ignatz set up something sensational in the gazebo and I would like to go see it with you.”

“Really? You came all this way to come see it with me.” Caspar’s face was pink, and his smile was big. “Well let’s go then!”

Ashe grabbed his hand and ran with him to the gazebo. Raphael dressed like the legend himself with the candy bags at his side. Ignatz besides him keeping things organized as the elf. There in front of them was the vision Ashe had in his head, and it really was a joyous moment.

Caspar, on the other hand, was confused as heck. “Is that Raphael wearing a beard?”

Raphael took notice of his friend from his chair. Happy that Ashe came by like he said, he took a small break from the line of children ready to meet St. Nick and approached them.

“Why hello there, Ashe. I’m glad you came to visit!”

“Of course, St. Nicolas. Thank you for stopping by!” Ashe had no problem keeping up the act.

Caspar’s face was the opposite expression. “Uhhhhh, Raphael?”

“HO! HO! HO! Raphael Kirsten is a pretty cool guy, but I’m St. Nick! Why don’t you come here little boy!” Raphael took Caspar by the arm and dragged him over to his throne.

“WHAT? HEY! LET GO!” But it was no use. Raphael’s strength was overpowering Caspar’s struggle to be released. Ashe was giggling to himself from where he was.

St. Nick sat Caspar down on his lap, much to his disapproval. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he really didn’t want to cause more of a scene in front of a bunch of kids.

Raphael spoke. “So what would you like this holiday season, little boy?”

Gods, Caspar was embarrassed. He wasn’t a child, yet his height and attitude sure said otherwise.

However, he couldn’t ignore his friend. He was already embarrassed, so why not go all the way right? He glanced up at Ashe, all smiley and giggly, and whispered into Raphael’s ear, “I want nothing but the best for Ashe.” He thought he was done, but selfishly he added something for himself.

“I want Ashe to fall in love with me.”

If a legendary man could do it or not, that’s what Caspar wanted. He left Raphael’ custody and fled back to Ashe, where he was so amused by the events that took place.

“Don’t worry Caspar, I’ll explain to you what’s going on.” He laughed some more. “That was unexpected, but how was that?”

Caspar was lost for words, but he spoke out the truth. “Weird. Hopeful, but flat out just weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the Three Houses ost when writing this and The Apex of the World was playing as I wrote the ending. Song is so moving that I HAD to.
> 
> Also skipping around a bit since there are themes that I don't know what to do with yet.
> 
> And lastly, credit to Tumblr user @drawthisshit for the writing challenge!


	6. Ugly Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes it's been almost a year! I don't really have a good explanation for why it's been this long. My apologizes! I'm cheating the publish date because I'm guilty as hell.

“Uh yeah! Another win for Caspar!” The blue-haired boy cheered victorious for himself to celebrate another session of training, which meant beating the life out of a few sandbags laying around. He attempted to clean up until his attention was drawn to new areas of action. 

“LINDHARDT. YOU’RE SO MEAN.” That loud whining could only one from one person here at the academy. “Huh?” Because of his curiosity, he left the Training Grounds to examine the commotion. 

And his assumption was correct, zooming past him was Bernadetta, clutching something in her hands. However, she was already too out of reach for Caspar to see what it was. Walking in the same direction was Lindhardt, poker faced as usual. 

“Uh, Lindhardt? What just happened?” 

He sighed. “I found something of Bernadetta’s and went to return it to her. When I found her at the Marketplace, the…clothing she was carrying really caught my attention and she didn’t seem to like the constructive criticism I had on it.” 

“Lindhardt…” 

“Anyways, you can pick up what happened from there. My good deed of the day really…” He yawned. “...tired me out.” And with that, he walked off. 

Although he was not involved, Caspar couldn’t help but feel awful for his friend’s actions. That was another issue, Lindhardt being his friend preventing Caspar from beating him like another one of his sandbags. 

“Uhhhhh, maybe I should see if she’s ok.” Caspar decided to sprint to the dormitory where his classmate most likely ran to. He softly knocked on the door. “Hey, Bernadetta? It’s me Caspar. You in here?” 

Weak shrieks came from the other side. “N-nope! Bernie isn’t home right now! It’s probably best you forget about her anyway and move on with your day!” 

Not an unusual response, but a tiresome one. Caspar’s voice became sterner. “Bernadetta, please open up. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” 

He didn’t receive a response that time. Instead, his ears were greeted with the slamming sound of perhaps a chest from instead the fragile girl’s room. He crossed his arms and shook his head. Typical Bernadetta trying to disguise something that was so obviously heard by the fighter. He was growing impatient. 

“BERNADETTA!” 

“OK, I’M COMING.” Not Caspar’s favorite tactic to use against her, but it did manage to work. The small archer creaked the door open and poked her head out to meet her comrade’s. “W-what is it that you want? Whatever it is, I didn’t do it I swear!” 

His face softened up looking at her. “Bernadetta, you did nothing wrong. I just wanted to see what it was that Lindhardt was talking about. That thing that belonged to you.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She was quick to respond that time. 

“Yes, you do. That thing you were holding when you ran back here.” More pressure. “That thing I probably heard you stuffing into your wardrobe.” 

This interrogation was starting to be too much for her. “Alright, alright, fine!” Bernadetta, still nervous and as skeptical as ever, allowed Caspar to enter her dorm. She slammed and locked the door behind him and stomped over to her wardrobe where she hid the garment. 

She held it in her arms once retrieved and confronted Caspar’s direction; however, her face aimed down at her shoes. 

“Come on, Bernadetta. Don’t take Lindhardt’s words to heart. I’m sure it’s great whatever it is!” 

Bernadetta was used to feeling humiliated and she’s already gotten this far. Listening to Caspar, she held out the fabric in front of her. It was a homemade sweater which she decorated with random colored beads and blotches of colored fabric shapes staining its entirety. In the center looked like a dove made of wool and googly eyes. She also went through the trouble of adding strands of tinsel to border it. 

The girl’s eyes were closed tight of embarrassment, which was probably the best decision. Caspar’s face said it all. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was hideous. 

“W-well?” Enough time has passed for the archer to ask for her friend’s opinion. “I’ve never made a sweater before, so I wanted to make some for Ethereal Moon season. It’s a happy time, so I wanted to add lots of bright colors.” 

“So, I guess you were at the Marketplace earlier getting supplies huh?” 

The purple-haired girl nodded shyly. 

“ _Sheesh, Lindhardt wasn’t kidding about this being questionable. I can only imagine what he said to her.”_ Caspar thought to himself. Keeping that in mind, he wiped that look off his face and grabbed the sweater from her, startling her. 

“Well, I for one think this sweater looks fantastic! I really like all the effort you put into it!” 

Utterly shocked by his words, Bernadetta slowly placed her gaze on him happily holding her sweater. “You...really like it?” 

“Uh, yeah, of course I do!” The struck of awe upon Bernie’s face convinced him to play along even more. “In fact, I’d love to wear it out if you’re ok with it.” He felt a shiver down his spine after realizing what he just said. 

A gentle smile grew upon her face, it was so rare to see. “Really? Well, um, if you’re sure. I wouldn’t mind at all.” 

“Great! Anywhere you had in mind?” Like gulping down medicine, Caspar stuck his head and arms in the holes and pulled it over his Garreg Mach uniform. Bernadetta thought it looked fantastic. 

“I have to go back to the greenhouse to feed the Venus flytraps. How cruel of me to leave them to starve.” She referred back to Lindhardt scaring her off earlier. 

The blue-haired fighter refused to look in the mirror. “Cool, I’ll come with.” 

With that, Caspar accompanied Bernadetta to the greenhouse. It was a short walk from Bernadetta’s dorm, so he didn’t expect to see many people. The faces he did see were unfamiliar ones. Faces of random civilians of the monastery. Thank the goddess it was cold this time of year so many people were indoors. 

Although this was true, there was somebody he knew very well so just so happened to be at the fishing pond who recognized him and his friend right away. Ashe was busy feeding the cold and hungry strays that lured around this area until the blue and purple hair colors caught his eye. 

“Hey Caspar! Bernadetta!” He jogged over to greet them before they got to enter the greenhouse. Any sort of attention frightened Bernie, so she immediately hid behind Caspar, using him as a shield. “What is it that you want?!” 

Doing this, she unintentionally flashed Ashe with Caspar’s rainbow coated sweater. The dove could not be missed. Caspar’s face tinted red of embarrassment. “Oh, hey Ashe.” 

As expected, Ashe’s attention instantly went towards the sweater. His face looked worried. “Caspar...what are you wearing exactly.” 

With Bernadetta still behind him, he had to make sure Ashe would play along without being direct about it. He played with a bunch of expressions to try and urge his close friend to catch on. “This? This very NICE sweater was made by Bernadetta. Don’t you think it’s NICE, Ashe?” 

It worked and Ashe grinned. “Of course it is! I was just about to compliment the beautiful use of beads and tinsel. And that...bird looks so detailed!” Inside, the archer wanted to burst out laughing. He knew Caspar was being nice to Bernie, but wow did he look ridiculous. 

“Oh, th-thank you, Ashe. I was thinking about making more of them.” Then her voice sped up. “I can make one for you if you’d like!” 

That was certainly unexpected. That proposal caught both of them by surprise. It was clear that took a ton of confidence for Bernadetta to say. There’s no way Ashe could say no. “I would love that very much!” 

By the way the shy girl lit up after that agreement, both Ashe and Caspar knew their fates. 

It only took a day for Bernadetta to create another one-of-a-kind, over-the-top, seasonal sweater for Ashe. This time with a reindeer front and center. He stared at himself in the mirror in his dorm, with Caspar joining next to him wearing his. Neither of them could help giggling at one another. 

“We look foolish, don’t we?” Ashe asked with some laughter. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t even tell that was a reindeer until she said it.” Caspar commented pointing at the brown creature on Ashe’s sweater. “I’m surprised. Normally Bernie’s pretty good at making clothes. I guess she needs to work on sweaters.” 

“Not like we could make any better.” Ashe added. “If us wearing them motivates her to practice, I wouldn’t mind modeling for her.” 

“Plus, these would be a great distraction for enemies in battle!” Suddenly Caspar was more excited about what he was wearing. 

Ashe shook his head. There’s no way anyone would wear these in battle. He grabbed Caspar’s hand. “Well come on! Bernadetta won’t get any recognition if we wait around in here.” 

Caspar nodded and they began walking the monastery receiving glances from all over. But they smiled and shook it off. They were with each other, and they were helping out a friend. What a great way to spend the season. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setup of locations is a little off from the actual monastery map in the game. Just let that be for this chapter.


	7. Mistletoe

A few days into the season and the monastery was all decorated for the holidays. Everybody living there added their own touch to make the season much more personal and special.

It was the middle of the week at the time of dismissal. Each of the three houses could be seen flooding out of their respected rooms. The Blue Lions classroom was vacant expect for Ashe who was finishing collecting his belongings. Also within the room was Sylvain who was seemed to have gained the courage to speak to the Professor who was cleaning up work papers and lesson plans.

“Professor, I  must thank you for all the hard work you  provided us for the decorating of the Ethereal Moon.  But something seems off about  it all don’t you think? ”

Professor  Byleth looked around the  classroom , a small portion of  the entire decorated  monastery. She’ll admit, she was unsure of what he meant. “ And what might that be?”

“You know, the love, the romance. The girls love that sort of stuff this time of year. I think we should have more of that around here.” Sylvain rested his hands behind his head feeling confident.

But this puzzled the professor. She should have expected hearing this from the red-head. What did he mean? She looked at him questionable. “What could you possibly have in mind for that?”

Sylvain scoffed, figuring the answer was obvious. “Mistletoe of course!”

Ashe could overhear the conversation from where he was sitting. He slowed down his movements so he could eavesdrop a little longer. The thought of a mistletoe in the Officer’s Academy...his mind raced to one person.

“ _ With a mistletoe...what if Caspar and I-”  _ He felt his cheeks heat up and shook his head. “ _ No, no, no. That's absurd. I shouldn’t be having such thoughts. But...maybe it could happen.”  _

_ “ _ Oh Sylvain.”  Byleth sighed. “You and all the other students are free to decorate as you wish around the Officer’s Academy for the Ethereal Moon season,” She reminded herself about her student’s luck with girls. “But it’s all at your own risk.”

Not the exact answer he was looking for, but it still made him happy to hear  Byleth wasn’t against it. “Alright! I knew you’d be all for it! I’ll get right on it.”

Byleth wished him good luck as he made his exit. This was Ashe’s chance. With all his belongings with him, he said goodbye to the professor and sprinted to catch up with his classmate. “Sylvain!” He called.  Outside held a crisp coldness and the current decorations surely did compliment it. But the more he thought about it, a mistletoe or two would look great hanging overhead.

“Hey, Ashe. Off to train?” 

The archer never thought he would be starting this sort of conversation with Sylvain. He was always pushing him to train more instead of fooling around with girls’ hearts. It was embarrassing to turn to him for this once, but he really liked Caspar and the thought of kissing him caused a wave of heat to go through his body. Perhaps this was the push he needed to make that happen.

“Not right now. Actually, I overheard your conversation with the professor. I think having those symbols of love and togetherness stapled around the monastery would be a nice addition to the theme of the season.” He shyly spoke.

This caught the knight off-guard. “Woah there Ashe. I love that you’re into the idea, but I think one would be just enough.”

“Really? How come?” Multiple mistletoe meant multiple chances. Why should there only be one?

Sylvain gladly explained. “Because when you meet with the right person under the only mistletoe there, that kiss is more meaningful, right? Means they’re the one.”

“They’re the one...” He repeated. Ashe thought about that. It sounded very romantic coming from someone who’s never kept a solid relationship with anyone no matter how much he tried. Nevertheless, Ashe liked the idea.

“Sounds like you have someone you want to kiss under the mistletoe, am I wrong?” Sylvain crossed his arms and smirked. He was slowly catching on.

Hearing this brought back the embarrassment the archer had previously felt. He couldn’t let Sylvain know. He took a deep breath to clear his head.

“I have no time for foolery like that. I need to work hard to become a gallant knight. But I feel like your idea could add more seasonal cheer for those seeking affection like that. That’s all.” His eyes averted away from his classmate’s. He couldn’t help it.

Sylvain laughed a bit. “Well, this small conversation definitely encouraged me to go gather up a mistletoe! Hm, but where to put it?” He gazed over the current outlook of the Academy.

“There’s an open space here between our classroom and the Black Eagles...” Ashe wanted to blurt out how perfect that was, but be stayed silent. His body  trembled .

“Ugh but I’d get an earful from Lorenz that it’s unfair to the Golden Deer. Being the middle classroom, I don’t  wanna put it directly over our door either. Ingrid, Mercedes, or Annette may get the wrong idea.” He scratched his neck. “I’ll find a place. Maybe once I have it, I’ll have better luck. It’ll be up by tomorrow.”

With that assurance, Ashe and Sylvain said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

The next day, Ashe couldn’t see the mistletoe anywhere in front of the Officer’s Academy on his way to class. This saddened him. “ _ Was Sylvain really not able to find a place? Could he not find a mistletoe?”  _ A bunch of negative thoughts clouded his mind making it difficult to focus in class. It made him scared to see Caspar after class. But there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

He took his time once again at the end of class, hoping Caspar would have gone to training already. Once enough time has passed, Ashe left the Blue Lions classroom and oddly enough Caspar was across the lawn by the trees talking with Sylvain. Sylvain of all people? They weren’t really close. He noticed there was a fairly large gap between them which was strange.

Since Caspar’s back was facing the direction of the classrooms. Sylvain was first to notice the gray-haired student appear from his own. “Hey Ashe, come over here!” That’s when Caspar turned around and smiled at the sight of his close friend.

Ashe nodded and did what he was told. This is not what he wanted to happen.

“Ashe! I was just talking about my new training regimen with Sylvain while I was waiting for you!” Caspar was always excited talking about training. It was his favorite thing to do after sitting in a stuffy classroom all morning. “I couldn’t go without you.” This made Ashe happy to hear.

“Well since Ashe is here now next to you. My work here is done.” Sylvain flashed that same smirk as yesterday.

Both Caspar and Ashe were confused by this and looked at the red-head with that expression. Without taking his eyes off them, he pointed up at the branches above. There it was. The mistletoe Ashe was searching for, glistening right above him and Caspar. It took the blue-headed a second to realize what it was. “H-Hey, isn’t that-,” They were both ripe as ever.

“S-Sylvain!” Ashe called out to him, but he was already walking away from the scene he devilishly set up. Ashe’s heart was beating out of his chest. Little did he know that Caspar was the same way.

Slowly, Caspar lifted his head to look at him. “We, uh, we’re supposed to um,” he was struggling so hard to get the words to come out. Ashe took hold of Caspar’s hands and looked back at him. He nodded. With butterflies in both of their stomachs, Caspar and Ashe both closed their eyes and placed their lips on each other’s. It was a short kiss but when they pulled away, they secretly wished it could have lasted for longer. This is what they both had wanted, but too scared to do anything about it. They were only friends and this was only a coincidence. That is how they viewed it. Stay both stood there, faces as red as ever.

Sylvain glanced back at what he created and smiled. “ _ Caspar may be oblivious to your feelings Ashe, but I for sure know what a man in love looks like.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These kids be holding hands and feeding cats together all day. Of course Sylvain knew who it was.


	8. Ice Skating

The dropping  temperatures of  Fódlan were enough to brush each puddle of water with a study layer of ice. While fishing was not possible during days like this, some of the students could still be located there dancing over the frozen pond. Since this activity was a hot topic during lectures in the classrooms, it should be expected for each student to be skating at least once during the winter season.

Caspar and Ashe agreed to meet up at the fishing pond later in the evening. The fighter made it very clear that he needed to train before partaking in anything of the sort. That and he had to “serve justice” against a guy who wanted the last pair of his size skates at the marketplace when Caspar saw them first. Indeed, he was victorious. 

“Caspar, you are showing most excellent improvement. I am impressed by your etiquette performance!”  Flayn applauded the Black Eagles student for successfully conquering the ice beneath him with only little injuries. Currently,  Flayn was conducting lessons with the boy at a frozen lake on outskirts of the monastery. He didn’t lie to Ashe. He kept trying to convince himself that it was important to know how to fight on slippery grounds. Even though he wouldn’t have skates in a real battle, he was too stubborn to admit he didn’t know how to skate.

“YEAH! TAKE THAT ICE! NOT EVEN YOU ARE A MATCH FOR ME!” Caspar’s slight loss in focus caused him to lose balance. Luckily, he was able to save himself from a harsh fall.

“Be most cautious, Caspar. Even one slight fault in your footwork can lead into grievous injuries.”  Flayn was recently taught how to skate by Lysithea. She was so overjoyed that one of her peers asked her of all people how to perform a common human activity that she couldn’t say no to Caspar’s request.

Being careful wasn’t Caspar’s forte, but he was determined to make progress.

“Now I assume your interest in this activity is to impress the one you love; Ashe, is it not?” The green-haired girl questioned after a moment of silence.

This sudden collection of words did manage to cause the fighter to stutter and fall flat on his face.  Flayn was frightened at the incident and she had her healing magic ready to use. “Caspar! Are you injured?”

“Flayn, you can’t just say things like that!” He was sheepish at the thought that his feelings were obviously known to his peers. With Flayn offering her hand, he got his skates back up on the slippery surface.

Flayn grinned. “I must say, it puzzles me that you do not want your feelings to be known. Was my assumption incorrect? Do you not treasure him in that way?” She held her hands together basically  pleading for an answer to her  curiosity .

“ Of course I do! Are you crazy?” The boy-haired boy couldn’t look her in her green eyes. “It’s just embarrassing to say so openly,  y’know ? Plus, I already told you why I wanted to learn! Everyone’s skating at the fishing pond as we speak. That’s why I asked you to teach me.” 

“I suppose that makes sense. Your skills have improved expeditiously. I am impressed. Perhaps you may advance to the public rink?” She suggested referring to the students presently at the fishing pond.

“Er..pass.” The boy’s legs wobbled. He then managed to push off the ice with one of his skates to practice movement. “I need to keep training if I’m  gonna be with Ashe later.” Even something as silly as this, Caspar had no intention of showing Ashe his weak side. After all, he’s sworn to protect him and wants Ashe to think he can depend on him no matter what.

Flayn admired his dedication; however, she excused herself off the frozen pond and unlaced her skates. “Very well, but I’m afraid I must be going now. My brother will surely question my disappearance from the monastery, and I mustn't worry him. He can be quite the pest.” As much as  Flayn tried to hide her annoyance, it could easily be spotted by anyone.

“Thanks again,  Flayn !” Caspar pushed on with his training as soon as the girl in green reentered the  monastery .

Her feet directed her to the second floor where it was likely her brother would be at this time. With her head in the clouds, she paid no mind to the now vacant fishing pond. It was reaching dust; therefore, the coldness grew more bitter. She was wearing a coat so she wasn’t bothered much. Then she felt a shiver of as stranger behind her. “ Flayn !”

From sight, it was the young man she and Caspar were talking about just before. “Ashe, oh my you frightened me. Whatever could you need?”

Ashe was bundled up like she was. In his left hand were skates just like her. His face expressed worry and concern. Nightfall has not reached, yet the sun was not shining as brightly as it was. He jumped straight to the point. “My  apologizes , but have you seen Caspar? I’ve been looking everywhere for him, but he doesn’t seem to be anywhere in the monastery.”

Seems Ashe found the only person who did know where Caspar was right now. She knew he didn’t want Ashe to find out, but Ashe looked so desperate to know. Heck, the whole reason she was heading towards the second floor was to prevent her brother from being like this. She caved in.

“Yes, in fact. I do know where Caspar is currently at.” She pointed in the direction she came from. “He is on the outskirts of the monastery. Right passed the fishing pond. I guarantee you will seek him.” She assured.

“ _ That’s dangerous! What could he be doing there?!”  _

He bowed in respect and gratitude and ran in where her finger was pointing.  Sure or less he felt a struck in his heart when he saw the blue dot of hair from afar. He didn’t stop running. The skates clashed back and forth on his back.

“Caspar!” He yelled as his foot met contact with the ice.

“ASHE!”

It was too late. Ashe slid and crashed into the boy in front of him. Fortunately, their heads fell straight into the snow surrounding the area.

“Ashe are you ok?!” Caspar quickly emerged from his fall and grabbed hold of Ashe next to him; who in return stared into his eyes. “I should be asking you that! What were you doing out of the monastery?! You said you were only going to train!”

Caspar looked the other way. Ashe’s glassy eyes were hard to handle when he was the one who caused them. He knew very well that he made Ashe worry. He didn’t plan to be out as long as he did. “I’m...so sorry Ashe. For worrying you. That’s something I never wanted to do.”

It was sincere. Ashe could tell. He removed Caspar’s grip and slid himself onto the snow. His friend did the same. By doing this, Ashe could clearly see the skates on his feet. He was lost.

“What were you doing exactly?”

The  bluenette knew Ashe was eyeing at the skates. There was no method of hiding anything now.

“I was practicing out here.  Flayn was showing me how to skate so that I could... do it with you later. I didn’t want to make a total fool of myself by not knowing how to skate.” He looked at the metal blades. He was so proud of himself. He was so ready, but this is where it got him.

The archer’s heart was back at its normal speed. He grabbed Caspar’s hand and squeezed it. “Funny thing. I have no clue how to skate either.” His face was much calmer now, amused in fact. “I never had skates in my youth, and I especially couldn’t afford them when my parents died. And when I was taken in by Lonato, my mind wasn’t set on such things.” The boy confessed.

“Wow Ashe, I had no idea.” Caspar responded. “Guess I was wrong for assuming you knew how.” Then he smiled. “Well, you’re in luck. I happen to be an excellent teacher in the art.” He smiled and carefully stood on his feet. This is the part where he would offer Ashe a hand, but they both knew Caspar would fall right back down if he tried.

Ashe smiled right back and put on his never-used skates. “I’ll certainly take your advice, Professor Caspar.”

Once on the ice, Caspar grabbed Ashe by the hand and pulled him close. This was terrifying for Ashe, but Caspar provided him with great comfort. He guided the archer in circles bordering the pond gripping tightly to his arm without any intention of letting go. He explained everything  Flayn went over with him, and had the taller copy. Once Ashe started getting the hang of the movements and balance of each stroke, Caspar lead him across the surface with ease and grace.

They danced with each other, as much as each of their talents allowed them without falling, which did occur a couple of times. But they got up and laughed it off. With the enjoyable time they were having, they didn't notice the set of the sun introduce night. When they realized they could no longer see the ice beneath them, they decided it was time to end their session. Sitting on the unideal cold, wet snow, they untied their shoelaces and redressed their normal shoes.

With only the street lanterns allowing them to see, they held each other’s hand and walked to the dormitories.

“You know Caspar? You are reckless when it comes to many things, but it did end up being worth it this time.” Ashe admired the glistening stars above them.

“I really am sorry for worrying you. But I’m glad I got to teach you. It was a ton of fun!” Ashe nodded and squeezed his hand harder. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he felt out there. He felt so safe with Caspar holding him like he did. It felt amazing and very comforting.

Due to their statuses, the two lived on different floors of the dormitory. Ashe’s room was on the 1 st floor, so naturally they went there first.

“Well Ashe, again, today was so much fun! Thank you for being there with me. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.” It was embarrassing to say but it was the truth. 

With all these feelings still jumbled in his head, plus what the fighter just said, Ashe’s impulsion pulled through and kissed Caspar on the cheek. “My thoughts are the same. You were amazing today, and I’m greatly looking forward to next time.” This time, both their hearts were going crazy.

“Uh...yeah...uh, of course! Let’s do something tomorrow...uh...goodnight Ashe!” In utter shock, Caspar rushed away.

“Yes, goodnight Caspar.” Ashe’s voice was soft. He unlocked his door and rested for the night.

Caspar continued to speed to the 2 nd floor to his room. He was so overjoyed. He kept replaying that scene in his head over and over. Each step up the stairs was so full of energy. He knew he could never be rid of his reckless nature even if he tried. That simply wouldn’t do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These keep getting longer whoops


	9. Secret Santa

Not only was the Ethereal Moon season about togetherness and cherishing the goddess during blizzarding weather, but gift-giving was a fun and joyous essential part of the celebration. This goes especially at the academy, where it shows how much closer the students have gotten to each other. 

However, this year was different. Flayn shared the idea of drawing out of a hat to commence with gift-giving this year. This way everybody would be included and learn more about their unfamiliar peers. Since everyone agreed with the fun idea, Ashe was now stuck thinking about what to get his someone. He dug his hand into his gray hair. 

Ashe stood in the Reception Hall staring at the small piece of paper in his hand. Each time he glanced down at the little reminder; his mind raced with thoughts. He was in a stump and didn’t know how to go about it. 

“Hey Ashe! Who did you get?” Caspar, finding his friend mindlessly staring at the scrap, momentarily snapped him out of his trance. The idea was it was supposed to be secretive. No one was allowed to know who drew whose name. However; the archer wouldn't be lying if he said he wanted help from Caspar, considering this person was a member of the Black Eagles just like him. 

His eyebrowed furrowed. “Caspar, you know we can’t speak about who we got. It would go against the rules.” He folded the paper shut before his friend got the chance to read it. 

“Oh come on!” He threw his arm around Ashe’s shoulder, drawing him closer. Nervous, he stuffed the scrap into his coat pocket. “You got me, didn’t you? Aw, Ashe are you too shy to tell me?” he teased in a mocking tone. 

“Knock it off Caspar. You know how important this is, right?” Caspar did sympathize with him. He had no idea what to get his secret someone either. But this wasn’t something he could do alone. Company, and the help from his crush of the Blue Lions would be a gift from the goddess herself. 

“Yes Ashe.” He responded in a sarcastic tone and rested his back against the wall. “Can we at least go to the marketplace together? It’ll help the both of us don’t you think?” 

Ashe’s fuzzy mind finally gave out. “That would be a great idea. Actually, I must confess, the person I got is a student of your class.” This made Caspar’s face light up. “Despite what I said, I could really use your help looking for a gift for her.” And out went those lights. 

“Oh, so you got a girl too huh? Funny. Who I got is a Blue Lions student.” While Caspar no longer had the scrap of paper with him, it was engraved in his mind who he got and wow was it hard to think of the perfect gift. He’s hoping this will lure the secret someone out of Ashe. As much as Caspar wanted to share who he got, he didn’t want the one he loved to be angry with him. 

But somehow it worked. “Wow, what a coincidence. I suppose telling each other would advantage us both if their members of our opposite classes.” 

“Awesome! I’m glad you understand! We just make sure no one hears.” A handful of students passed through the area as observed by the two. They both took turns whispering in ear other’s ears. 

“Ingrid.” 

“Dorothea.” 

They looked at each other and laughed. “Oh wow Ashe, you were freaking out because you got Dorothea? She likes, y’know, girl things.” 

“You say that so casually. I’ve never really gotten to know Dorothea that well to know her likes and dislikes. To think we’ve spent so long with our classmates but don’t know a single thing about them.” Ashe admitted, but grinned while doing so assuming Caspar had the same problem with Ingrid. He wasn’t alone. 

“You got that right. I’ve always been afraid of Ingrid because of how uptight she is.” He crossed his arms, annoyed at the thought. 

Ashe was shocked. He got along with Ingrid so well and views her as a very noble and gallant knight. “You’ve truly never spoken with Ingrid? I suppose we’re lucky to have each other’s guidance for this.” He stuffed the paper in his pocket. He let out a breath of satisfaction as his stress withered down many notches. “Now then, I’d love to accompany you to the marketplace. Best we start shopping now while it’s still fresh in our brains.” 

“Alright!” 

Immediately afterwards, Caspar and Ashe began their gift searching at the marketplace. Caspar explained Dorothea’s woes about flirting and finding a noble husband to Ashe, as well as her past as a commoner only liked because of her voice. As a commoner who struggled with thievery and only escaped his fate by nobleman Lonato, he deeply sympathized with her. 

That was really all the information he could provide. It was true Dorothea liked girly things, but that area was definitely out of his expertise. However, this was Ashe’s mission, and he was able to locate a stand decorated in gold and silver sequence that sold him a silver coated necklace with a pendent in the shape of treble clef encrusted with glass that shined bright against the sun. 

“From what you’ve told me about Dorothea, I’m sure I made the best purchase,” Caspar watched the light bounce from one stone of glass to another. It was a very pretty pendent. It almost made him jealous that that effort didn’t go to him. But these were the rules of this new tradition, so vowed to provide just as much, even more so effort for his secret someone. 

“Now may I inform you of Ingrid so you can look for a gift for her?” Ashe suggested in a much more beaming attitude that opposed that of earlier. 

Caspar stuttered still thinking of Ashe’s present to his classmate. “Oh uh, right of course! I know she strives to be a perfect knight like you, and she reads similar stuff that you read in the library.” He tried remembering what else he knew, but his mind drew a blank. “And that's about it I guess.” 

“Ingrid and I do have much in common when it comes to our goals and interests. I’m positive I can help you find a gift for her.” Ashe’s face was beaming with energy. He grabbed Caspar’s hand and lead him to all different stands selling many different items. Ashe would share many things that he believed Ingrid would like while also getting exciting over the several things he would love to own as well. Seeing Ashe like this was very heartwarming, considering his state-of-mind just hours ago. 

Caspar took note of everything Ashe picked up. This was hard. Because Ashe and Ingrid got along so well, the archer was able to provide so many gift ideas. But this wasn’t going to ruin his own mission at hand. So far, so good. 

Within the mist of the search, Caspar came across something a little different than his friend has been showing him. “Huh,” He said to himself in curiosity. “Maybe this...” 

* * *

The students had several days to collect gifts for the person they selected from the drawing. On the day of the giving, everyone met around the courtyards to exchange. The teachers, and even Seteth were there to enjoy the moment for themselves. 

“Oh Ashe! This pendent is truly divine! How were you able to find something so precious?” The necklace Ashe got for Dorothea was already around her neck. He scratched his head. “It was luck I suppose. I wanted to find something unique and special that says you.” 

“My, you did an awfully good job. Thank you, Ashe. This really was unexpected. I love this.” 

This made him happy to hear. After a few more brief moments of chatter, Dorothea went off to find Claude to give her gift to him. In the meantime, Ashe eyed the area for Caspar. It was odd that he was late, but what was even more odd was the sight before him; of Rapheal handing over a wrapped present to Ingrid. 

“That can’t be right.” He said aloud. “Caspar’s the one who got Ingrid. I’m confused.” 

“HEY ASHE!” 

No surprise that it was Caspar eagerly calling for his crush, expect with him, he carried a large sack hunched over his shoulders. This made Ashe even more confused. “Ashe! I’m so happy this day finally came. You couldn’t believe how bad I wanted to give you all this stuff.” 

“What are you talking about? You’re supposed to have a gift for Ingrid. Was there a mix-up? Was her name written twice?” Referring to Rapheal, Ashe was more lost than ever. 

Caspar sat the sack down gently on the ground. “Nope! Not at all. I didn’t pick Ingrid, I picked you! Looks like I got you good didn’t I?” He wore that smirk so proudly. 

Ashe looked down at the sack and back up at Caspar. “But- we went shopping together. We were finding things for Ingrid were we not?” 

“Ha! Maybe you were. You also couldn’t help but show me things you liked as well since you and her have similar tastes. Had the merchants hold some things aside for me and here we are.” 

Ashe remembered and was lost for words. 

“Plus I remember-” Caspar felt inner heat rise as he spoke. “You looked so happy and insanely cute. Kinda wanted to see it again.” His voice squeaked. 

“Caspar...” Ashe felt his own rush of heat scan over his body. That sack had multiple wrapped gifts, and they were all for him. He couldn’t express his gratitude. 

“But I want you to open this one first.” From his pocket, Caspar pulled out a small box that Ashe took and unwrapped with his hands. 

Inside was a charm. It was shaped like a half of a heart and coated in a rich silver color. It was a simplistic design, but engraved within its surface was the word “Together.” He didn’t really understand it. That was until Caspar pulled out a charm of his own. His was the other half of the heart that spelt out “Forever.” 

“See? We each have one. And when we put them together...” Ashe followed and he and Caspar connected the two halves of the heart. “Together Forever.” The archer finished with a smile. 

“I love this...” Ashe was so lost in this moment. “Because we’re always going to be together.” He loved Caspar so dear. He felt his eyes water as Caspar held his other hand softly. He didn’t want time to pass on, but Caspar let go. He was far too eager for Ashe to open the rest of his gifts. 

“ _I am in love with you Caspar. One day, I vow to repay your_ _generosity_ _and kindness.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make them date already? Yes. Do I like them slightly better as two little dorks in love and don't know how to properly go about it? Y e s.


	10. Slow Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna pretend they were in fancy outfits at the ball in-game. They were definitely supposed to but it would have been difficult to include and animate I'm sure. :(

“Caspar will you please stand still already!” Hilda was growing impatient with her model standing before her.

“Arms...growing....weak...” As strong as Caspar was, his ability to be completely still for a period of time was near impossible. However, one wrong move could result in a painful stabbing of a pin in his arm.

Since it was the Ethereal Moon season, Lady Rhea and Seteth once again hosted another grand ball to celebrate the monastery’s completion and the prayers given from the goddess. This was a fancy occasion of respect and togetherness for the gifts given by the goddess. Each student was required to wear their best attire; fancy dresswear and garments. Some students didn’t get the memo last year, aka Caspar who showed up in his everyday school uniform.

This year he wanted to do it right to prevent another year of looking foolish. Since he wasn’t an expert on the topic of fashion, he went to Hilda for some help in exchange for doing her chores for the next month. Currently she was creating a pattern for an outfit she had in mind. Once completed, she would send it to professional tailors to be put together. But for Caspar, this felt like it’s been hours.

“Quit whining, will you? How do you expect to have a well-fitted jacket if you don’t let me get proper measurements?” She removed the sheet from his arms. “There, you can let go now.”

The sound of relief and exhaustion was indescribable as he let gravity dangle his tired arms. “That’s much better. What else is left to do?”

“Wow Caspar, ready for more? I could let you tidy up my room if you’d like?” Hilda suggested oh so innocently. Caspar’s face lit up in horror. “Huh?!”

She laughed. “I’m just kidding. We already made our deal. We’re all done here. Just  gotta get this to the tailors to put together. It’ll be ready in no time.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Hilda. I really  gotta make a better impression on myself. Last year was a wreck.” He crossed his tired arms reminiscing on the past.

“Yikes I do remember that. Even Rapheal put something together. You really stood out like a sore thumb.” 

That was something he didn’t need to hear.

“But don’t worry! You’re going to look great for the ball! You are going to dance with Ashe, right? It’s  gonna be so cute!” The girl jumped.

To Caspar, the room started to feel warm. It was no use hiding it. “Y-yes I do plan on dancing with him and I trust you’ll make me look the part.” Now he couldn’t look at her in her pink eyes.

“I’m going to the tailors now if you wanted to come. You’re going to look perfect!”

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re helping me get ready too. More so that you actually WANTED to.” The day of the ball had finally arrived and Caspar was back in Hilda’s room. She had asked him to visit so she could assist him getting ready for the evening.

“I honestly didn’t think you could do it yourself.” She admitted as she added a few last-minute details to the suit. 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Caspar faced her with a now sour expression.

“This is an important day for you and Ashe that I am not going to miss. I had to make sure you looked your best. He’s going to be smitten by you for sure!” She grabbed a comb and hairspray and played with his hair until it reached perfection. “Anddd...DONE!”

Hilda turned Caspar around so he was facing the full-length mirror in her room. His attire was a white button up with a blue cravat and a long light blue jacket decorated with gold sequence and trim and matching light blue pants. Even Hilda turned a little pink admiring her friend in this new look. “You look amazing!”

Caspar smiled at what he saw. He turned his body to view from different angles. “Wow I look fantastic! Looking good there, Caspar!”

“Alright calm down. I know I did good.” She rolled her eyes at his narcissism. “Now take this rose and go ask Ashe to the ball!” She gestured the full bloomed red rose in her hand.

He took it. “Alright! Thanks for everything Hilda! See you there!”

Caspar’s heart was racing with excitement, yet his stomach was in knots at the same time. He didn’t want to mess this night up, but he couldn’t wait for Ashe to see him like this. He took slow steps downstairs to Ashe’s dorm and knocked on the door.

“Yes? Hello?” There was Ashe all dressed in white; white blazer and white pants with splashes of blue accents.

Caspar completely forgot that Ashe would also be dressed his best for tonight. He was in a wave of shock, wishing he could do what his body wanted. For now, he was forced to live with all of the knots and rising temperatures throughout his body.

“C-Caspar...” the same could be said about Ashe. He never would have expected the sight before him; Caspar looking his handsome and elegant. He thought Caspar would meet him there, but this was a wonderful surprise. Just as he thought he couldn’t be more attracted to him as he was. It was breathtaking. Ashe’s heart was pounding.

Caspar cleared his throat and offered his rose. “Ashe, would you like to go to the ball with me?” His eyes were so longing for his answer.

Ashe’s breaths were quick. He accepted the rose and placed it in his blazer pocket. “I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else more.” Ashe held Caspar’s hand as he escorted him to the Goddess Tower.

* * *

The scenery was breathtaking as expected. The boys were not the first to arrive, but not the last either. Students, teachers, and authority could all be seen dotted along the room. Some were chatting, some were grabbing food, and some were on the dance floor.

“Come on!” With their hands still locked together, Caspar guided Ashe to an empty space on the dance floor. They swayed back and forth. They were still both taken back by each other’s gorgeous attire.

“Caspar you-” Ashe was having a hard time putting his thoughts into words. This was the same person he fell in love with, and with each glance at him, he fell deeper and deeper. “You look incredible. I didn’t think you would wear something this exquisite.”

“ _ He and Hilda huh? Wow.” _

“I did get some help I admit, but it was all worth it. Now I look as cool as you!” Caspar smiled while giving Ashe’s hand a tight squeeze. He truly wishes he could say what he wanted to say, but instead all he could do was take Ashe buy the waist and pull him closer. “If only it could stay like this forever.”

Ashe held his shoulder and for a moment he rested his head on Caspar’s shoulder. He felt so warm and safe. He whispered. “Perhaps it can.”

Caspar held him tighter. Being together like this was pure bliss. They continued to sway together to the soft music surrounded by their friends with no worries. Dusk turned to night and the bright stars complimented the dark sky outside. It was a night that didn’t even feel real.

Behind Ashe’s shoulder Caspar spotted Hilda looking directly at them with Marianne. She smiled and winked at him. He smiled right back.


	11. Gift

“Listen, I know this little guy needed to be fed, but did you really need to fight that man for his food?”

“I had to so he wouldn’t starve. That man had way too much food on his plate.”

“Why didn’t you just grab food from the Dining Hall?” 

“Lysithea already cleaned up the Dining Hall. There was nothing for me to take.”

Ashe held the now well-fed kitten in his arms and walked with Caspar to his dorm. Ever since their first encounter with that cat committing thievery in the pantry, the two students grew a hobby of taking care of the strays around the monastery. Since temperatures worsened by the day in the break of winter, a lot more work needed to be done to make sure they were safe and warm.

Ashe found this particular kitten shivering by the Knights Hall on his way to his cleaning duty at the stables with Dedue. It was Dimitri’s turn to clean the Knight’s Hall, so he was thankful to find it before his classmate could first and risk stepping on it. Dedue kindly took the responsibility on by himself so Ashe could tend to the seemingly endangered animal. Now he and Caspar were taking it to his dorm to provide a temporary shelter.

He sat on his bed with the kitten rolled up on his lap. Ashe pet its back.

Caspar crotched down to get closer and began to baby-talk the relaxed kitten. “Aww! Look how cute he is!  Yes you are!  Yes you are!”

“Grab him some water. He must be parched after all that food he ate.” Ashe would do it himself, but it looked like his legs were out of commission at the moment.

“On it!” Caspar grabbed one of Ashe’s flasks of water and poured it into a bowl.

_ *knock, knock, knock* _

Caspar set the bowl of water on the floor and answered the knock at the door. It was Felix, a somewhat rival of the blue-haired fighter.

“ Ohhh Felix, back for more eh? What you think you can beat me for a second time?” He glared at him, expecting a rematch for his recent loss against him.

“Can it. I’m not here for you. I didn’t even know you’d be here, no less.” Felix wasn’t interested in the slightest. Looking over Caspar’s shoulder he spotted Ashe, the real person he needed to speak to. “Ashe, the professor wanted to speak with you. Something about your broken bow.”

Ashe became enthused. “Does that mean she was able to have it repaired?! I should go right away.” He gently moved the kitten from his lap to the floor where Caspar set the water. He turned to his friend. “You’ll be ok right? I’ll be right back.”

“Geez, Ashe. Do you really have zero faith in me? It’s just a baby.” The offended Caspar crossed his arms. Ashe laughed and smiled at his foolish words. “You’re right. Then I’ll be off.” With Felix already gone, Ashe closed the door behind him, leaving Caspar and the kitten alone in his room.

“Alright little guy, it’s just you and me now.” Caspar turned to the kitten drinking the water he provided for it. It paid Caspar no mind.

Frequently, Caspar has been mindlessly playing with the corded bracelet he kept on his wrist, constantly moving and sliding the blue and silver beads. It was one of his gifts from Ashe for the holidays, and the one that meant the most. He had to keep his hands busy when they weren’t swinging as axe  supposedly .

“You know what? You need a name.  Hmmmm . I’m thinking Bruce. Bruce von Bergliez. Yeah, that’s perfect!” Caspar praised himself for the name he chose. Newly-named Bruce looked up at him with his large dark eyes. He was finished with the water. That cutesy look drew Caspar in. “Awww!” And he reached his hand out to pet him.

But Bruce’s reaction wasn’t what the young man had in mind. With a hiss, Bruce drew out his claws and attacked Caspar’s hand, breaking his bracelet, and scurried to a different part of the small room.

“OUCH!” Caspar held his hand and saw the impact left red scars dug into his skin. Holding it he realized his bracelet was no longer there. He panicked. “The bracelet! Why you little- GET BACK HERE!”

Chasing the kitten did no use. Each time Caspar got  close; some part of his body was attacked with claw marks. “You’re messing with the wrong person here buddy! I can do this all day!”  So he says. This game of cat-and-mouse came to a close when Bruce hid under Ashe’s closet. It was too far for Caspar to reach so he retreated on Ashe’s bed holding the broken string the bracelet. The beads were nowhere to be seen.

“Damn it! How could I let this happen?” He slammed his fist against the wall. “What am I supposed to do now?”

* _ knock, knock*  _ “Caspar, I’m back!” Not like the introduction was necessary, Ashe opened the door to his room which made Caspar jump. 

“Oh, uh, welcome back!” He held his hand behind his back.

“I’m so grateful the professor forged my longbow! It should work much bet-” Ashe took sight of Caspar’s scratched up body. Fear grew on him. “Caspar?! What happened?!”

Caspar pointed to Ashe’s closet with his free hand. “It was all Bruce! He’s a delinquent!”

“Bruce huh?”  Ashe put the pieces together that that must be what Caspar named the kitten.

The sound of Ashe’s voice lured Bruce from his hiding spot. He jumped on the bed, innocently craving his attention.

This made Ashe laugh. “Are you sure this was all his doing? Um, Bruce, doesn’t look like he can hurt a fly.” He  pet the kitten gently, causing it to purr. “But we should get you to the infirmary. Those marks look really bad.”

“Actually, before anything. There’s something I should tell you.” Knowing he shouldn’t keep something so dear to him from Ashe, he revealed his naked wrist from behind his back. Ashe didn’t understand at first, until Caspar spoke up. “The whole truth is, when I tried to pet Bruce, he attacked my arm and destroyed the bracelet you gave me. I tried looking for the beads, but they’re nowhere to be found.” He sighed. “I’m really sorry, Ashe.”

Ashe grinned and looked at his  scarred-up wrist. “Seems like Bruce had a bit of jealousy in him. You’re just in luck! When I originally went out looking for those beads, I gathered more than I could include on the bracelet I made you. Now’s the most appropriate time to put them to use don’t you think?”

Caspar looked up. He didn’t expect Ashe to have more beads with him. A knight is always thinking one step ahead so it seems.

“But it’s my gift to you so no peeking.” Ashe demanded. He reached for his end table drawer and clutched the extra beads and string in his hand so the fighter couldn’t see.

Caspar obeyed and turned the other way, feeling a little squeamish. He and Bruce exchanged evil glares to each other in the meantime.

“I want you to know that these beads are just as special as the original ones, so don’t think of them any less.” He tinkered with his materials. Caspar nodded even though Ashe couldn’t see him.

Ashe set the knife he used to cut the string down. “Okay, now turn around and keep your eyes closed.

Caspar did just that. The archer grabbed his fingers on his left hand, where it was safe from any scratches. With Caspar holding his hand out, Ashe slipped the new bracelet onto his wrist. “You can open!”

Caspar opened his blue eyes to three new beautiful beads on his wrist. Each one a different shade of blue. Like Ashe stated, they were just as  special as the ones before. Caspar was  relieved and oh so happy.

“Happy holidays, Caspar.”

To top things off, Ashe took his hand and kissed one of the harsh gashes. It stung to the touch, but Caspar felt so lucky.

“Now then, now that that’s taking care of, let me accompany you to the infirmary. Professor Manuela will know how to heal you.” Ashe offered.

“What about this demon here?” Again, Caspar shot an evil glance at the small kitten still on the bed.

Ashe laughed once more. “I’ll protect you from the scary kitten, and anything else for that matter. Knight’s honor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thanks for being patient with me and hope this was a fun read!


End file.
